Fullmetal Hangover
by celticvampriss
Summary: The previous night began at a bar. The following morning, Mustang and his team have all woken up with no memory of the night before, and a lot of questions they are determined to answer. Why is Fury carrying a headboard? HavocxSheska RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of these wonderful characters. I have taken some liberties with the Fullmetal universe so that the story would work. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter One**

All the sounds of morning were accompanied by the bright rays of the sun. Major Maes Hughes stretched and sat up, letting the covers fall back to the bed. He leaned over and kissed his wife on the head before getting up and taking a quick shower. When he was finished, Gracia was up and had a cup of coffee waiting in the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." She said kissing him as he sat down. Elicia was in her high chair and waiting for food.

"And how is daddy's perfect little girl, today?" He said smothering his daughter with kisses. She giggled with delight. As he gathered his things for work and headed for the door, Gracia came to kiss him goodbye.

"Have a good day at work, honey." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I think today will be a very interesting day, my dear." He kissed her again and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, eight people were not having such a pleasant morning. They all awoke to the blinding sun, with their heads pounding and absolutely no memory of the night before.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang blinked several times. There was a bad taste in his mouth and his head was killing him. He looked at the clock, and it was just about time to get ready for work. He sat up, trying to recall ever going to bed, when he noticed he was completely devoid of clothing. Though he didn't enjoy sleeping with clothes on, he would usually wear boxers.

He looked to his floor, but there was nothing there. Where had his clothes gone? He wondered. Then he put his hand on the covers and tried standing. He felt something scratchy under his fingers and he lifted his hand to see a black lace bra on top of his covers.

His head swiveled quickly, but there was no other trace of a woman's presence . It appeared that he had fallen asleep alone, but where did he get a bra? Feeling completely confused he tried to recall the night before, but he couldn't remember anything after arriving at the bar with his team to celebrate catching that serial killer. Groaning he got up.

"Wait a minute." He said quietly. He looked at the room around him sternly. "This is not my house." He said aloud. He recognized the room as the dorms at Central Headquarters. Then, trying to reflect on how he had arrived there with no clothing, he grabbed a robe that was laying on the edge of the bed and headed for the supply room in the building. He grabbed the first uniform he saw, slipped it on and made his way home.

Once there he quickly showered and dressed, in the proper clothes. Mustang tried not to think about what had happened. He decided he would get to the bottom of things at work; someone had to know what happened. Putting the bra in his pocket, he headed for the office.

* * *

Kain Fury groaned. Everything was sore. Especially his wrists. Why were they hurting so much? He wondered hazily. When he tried to move them to get a better view, he couldn't. He struggled to move his arms but they wouldn't budge more than an inch. He looked up to see his wrists handcuffed to the headboard.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud. He looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" He kept asking the empty room. His glasses were still on his face and he was still dressed, but somehow he had gotten handcuffed to the bed. Twisting his body, he tried to assess his situation. It was an old bed with a brass headboard. Looking closely he noticed that one of the bolts holding it together was missing. Getting an idea he grabbed two of the bars closest to his hands and shook.

To his relief the headboard came free. Then to his distress, he realized he was still attached to it. "Oh, man." He groaned.

Now that he could move his arms a bit, he tried to feel in his pockets for the keys. It was difficult, but he was small and managed to reach. No luck. When he tried to recall how he had gotten in the situation he couldn't remember. He remembered going out the previous night. There had been some drinking…then everything went black.

Fumbling to get out of bed without hands, he made his way toward the door, dragging the headboard with him. Finally just picking it up and draping it over his shoulder, he continued downstairs. When he recognized the bar he felt relieved. He must have gotten a room upstairs. He froze. Why would he get a room just to handcuff himself to a bed? A slow smile spread across his face. It had to be a girl.

On his way out he was stopped by the bartender. "Excuse me, but where do you think you're going with that?"

Fury slumped over to the desk, "Well, sir, I happen to be stuck to it. I'm not trying to steal it or anything, and I will bring it back as soon as I find the keys."

The bartender eyed him suspiciously, "No, you have to pay for it."

Sighing, Fury tried to find his wallet. "Um…I seem to have misplaced my wallet as well. Hehe…" Fury paled and the bartender was not amused.

"Get out of here and don't let me catch you stealing stuff again! This is going on your tab!" He screamed as Fury darted from the room, and after a bit of a struggle with the door, he was outside

He walked quickly back to his room at Central Headquarters. Once there he scrambled through his room to find a spare set of keys. Negative.

After he gave up looking he did his best to wash up without the full use of his hands. Groaning he threw his headboard over his shoulder and headed for the office.

* * *

Alex Louis Armstrong turned over in his bed. He yawned and started stretching and winced. Confused, he looked down at torso, which was covered in cuts and bruises. Looking at the cuts and bruises on his body, he noticed a problem with his eye, which felt puffy. However, he had no memory of getting in a fight.

He sat up and tried to remember. He had been invited to go for drinks with Mustang and his team, and that was all he remembered.

"Hmm…" He mused. "This is most curious." He said getting ready and heading to headquarters. On the way he stopped short. Getting out of his car, he walked up to a poster on the side of a building. It was an advertisement for a new club that was opening down the street. His own face stared back. His image was flexing for the camera despite his ragged appearance and swollen eye. And he was in a dress. Ripping the picture from the wall and running back into his car Armstrong hurried into headquarters and went straight to Mustang's office for some answers.

* * *

Heymans Breda sat up from his position on the floor. Surrounded by tables and chairs, he started to panic. He wasn't in his room, that was for sure. Standing up, he began to remember the room. It was the bar he had went to the night before.

It must have been a hectic night, he assumed. He had no memory, but figured he must have passed out behind the tables and was forgotten. Shrugging he walked back to his room and got ready for work.

* * *

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye woke to the yelps of Black Hayate. Wiping her eyes, she got up to lay his food out. When she removed the covers, however, she sprung back into bed. Somehow, she had fallen asleep without her clothes. Not even underwear. Grabbing something from her drawer, she proceeded to feed her dog. Her head was pounding, but she still gave him his commands before he could eat. Once he was happily fed, she looked around her room.

Something wasn't right. She looked at the two pairs of uniforms lying on the floor. She picked up one of the jackets and recognized the size as her own. She held up the other. Not hers. It was much too big.

She looked at the label, but the ID had been rubbed off with wear and tear, and was impossible to make out. She began to distress as she took in the scene. This did not look right at all. She remembered going to a bar with the guys, and having a drink or two, but nothing that should have erased all her memories of the night before.

Looking at the time, she reasoned that she would figure it out later. Washing up quickly, she grabbed fresh clothes and headed for work.

* * *

Jean Havoc opened his eyes. He could feel that the air around him was cold, but he was pleasantly warm under his covers. Smiling, he tried to sit up.

Dropping the covers back down, he froze in place. A brunette was lying next to him. Her back was to him, but he could see that she was naked. Lifting the edge of his covers he couldn't see any sign of his clothes either. He smirked. Alright, he thought.

Reaching over carefully to try and see her face, he noticed glasses on his night stand. Hm, I don't wear glasses, he thought. Still, they were familiar. Looking down at the girl next to him, he recognized her face instantly.

"Sheska—" He slapped a hand over his own mouth. Laying back down he grinned. So he had hooked up with Sheska. He remembered her joining them on their way to the bar and that was it, but he must have done something right.

Feeling completely full of himself, Havoc turned to get out of bed on the other side, when he noticed another body in the bed. Unable to move, his mind spun in circles.

Vato Falman was laying on his other side.

"WHAT THE F—"

* * *

Mustang knew he was running late, but his brain was having trouble processing the world at a normal speed. He was looking forward to seeing Lieutenant Hawkeye waiting for him with his coffee. Opening his office door, he noticed the dead faces on his subordinates.

Havoc and Falman were sulking in separate corners, mumbling unintelligibly. Fury was lying on his desk, his head hidden in a makeshift tent of folders and a large headboard resting against the side of his chair. Breda was leaning back in his chair absently and Armstrong and Sheska were pacing in front of his desk. The only one who seemed alert was Hawkeye who stepped forward and handed him a cup of coffee.

He looked at her like she was an angel, "Thank you." He nearly cried and he sipped the warm liquid gratefully.

"Rough night, sir?" She asked.

"Tell me about it." Everyone said together.

Mustang sat at his desk. "So, I take it I'm not the only one with no memory of last night?"

Everyone nodded.

"The last thing we remember before waking up this morning is arriving at the bar. And this." Fury kept his head in his tent and held up his wrist. Mustang drew the shades and everyone sighed happily.

"Fury, why are you handcuffed to a headboard?" He asked sternly.

"Because I woke up like this and they won't give me the keys." Fury said, casting a glare at the other people in the room. They laughed.

"You should have seen him trying to open the door." Breda cackled. "And I have to admit I was impressed that he was able to successfully stack those folders by himself."

"Someone get him out of there." Mustang said agitated. "And why are you two sulking?" He roared at Havoc and Falman, their whimpering grating on his final nerve.

"They woke up in the same bed." Hawkeye explained casually.

Mustang put a hand to his forehead and tried to think. It was no use, he couldn't remember a thing. When the shuffling and creaking of brass on wood finally ended Mustang turned to his team. "Alright, men." Mustang stood behind his desk importantly, "I want a report from everyone. It is to include any memories you can salvage of last night and how you awoke this morning."

"Sir, are we going to be doing any of our actual work?" Fury asked. "We do have paperwork piling up again."

Mustang continued to look at them in a business-like manner, "I think we have found something much important for the time being, Fury. Our paperwork will just have to wait."

"You mean _you're_ paperwork that you just make us do…" Fury added under his breath.

"What was that?" Mustang snapped.

"N…nothing." Fury said quickly.

"Now. Let's go. I want everyone's report. Falman."

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Take notes."

Falman groaned and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Just wondering, sir. Why are we putting off our work to do this? Won't we get into some kind of trouble?" Everyone knew that Mustang hated paperwork and went to great lengths to get out of actually doing it. This included: taking naps, washing various parts of his office meticulously, and pawning off some of the work on his subordinates. They couldn't help but wonder about this newest attempt to put his actual work aside.

Mustang turned and looked toward his window, his hands clasped behind his back, "We are going to investigate this fully because we have no idea what happened the previous night. Any one of us could have slipped state secrets to a potential enemy. This is a potentially dangerous situation and it is our job to fill in the blanks of our escapades for the good of the state." In other words, 'this affected me and therefore, I cannot let it go. I have been embarrassed and I want to make sure I didn't make even more of a fool of myself.' Mustang turned around. "Now, if it takes us all day we are going to get to the bottom of this. It is our duty."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own FMA or any of these characters. Enjoy and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading. Italics means flashback, in case that was confusing.**

**Chapter Two**

After everyone settled down they gathered around Mustang's desk. He leaned back in his chair, his chin resting on his hand. They had all turned in their reports and Falman was ready with his notebook. So far, they had managed to recall, after putting the reports together, what had happened when they first arrived.

_

* * *

_

_The bar had been fairly full when they arrived. Mustang had gone to the counter to order everyone one round of drinks and then went to sit with his team._

_They were talking loudly and enjoying their victory when Mustang noticed Major Hughes at the bar._

"_Hughes? What are you doing here?" He said smiling. Hughes jumped away from the bar and walked over to their table with a smile. Shortly afterward, their drinks arrived. Some of them were more enthusiastic than others and Havoc and Breda had wandered off to talk to a group of girls._

"_So, you planning on staying long?" Mustang asked as he took a drink._

"_Long enough." Hughes said with a smile._

_Mustang arched an eyebrow but otherwise disregarded the comment. They talked absently, Mustang slowly sipping at his drink._

* * *

Mustang's brain was still working slowly. "So, all of our memories stop after only our first beer?" He asked.

"It would seem that way, sir." Hawkeye agreed.

There was silence in the room as they met a wall in their investigation.

"Hold on," Falman said thinking hard. "I think I remember more. I hadn't started drinking as fast as everyone else." Falman concentrated.

_

* * *

_

_Mustang had finished talking to Hughes and was just finishing the last sip of his drink. He stood up dramatically and offered a hand to Hawkeye, "Dance with me?" He asked. _

_Hawkeye looked unsure but after a shrug she finished off her drink and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Sheska took another sip of her drink when Fury slammed his glass down, breaking it into pieces._

"_What the fuck?" He stormed off. _

_Sheska and Falman looked around for the cause of his anger, but couldn't find anything. Armstrong had gotten up long ago to join in the dancing. Falman was only half finished with his drink and was perfectly happy just sitting and enjoying it. He watched Havoc and Breda making an ass out of themselves in front of a group of girls. Falman and Sheska were the only two left at the table. She took the last sip._

_Sheska turned to Falman. He suddenly seemed extremely appetizing. She moved toward him slowly. Rolling her neck and twisting her hips. She moved right up to his chair, putting his knee between her legs. She wasn't sure if she found Falman appealing or just the fact that he was a man._

"_Sheska?" Falman asked curiously. _

"_Oh god, I love it when you say my name." She groaned then she leaned toward him, drawing circles on his arm with her finger._

"_Excuse me?" He leaned away from her._

_She licked her lips hungrily._

_He looked at the bottle then back at her face, "Are you drunk?" He asked, even though she only had the one bottle. He couldn't see her being that plastered already._

"_Are you going to bite or not?" She breathed. "Because I don't want to waste my time." _

"_Um, I think you should go home…" He offered, but she was already gone. Shrugging he finished his drink in silence._

* * *

"That's all I remember." Falman looked around at the look of horror on their faces. Namely: Hawkeye, Fury, and Sheska.

Sheska's face fell into her lap, "Oh god, I'm the slutty drunk!" Everyone looked away, trying to give her some privacy.

Havoc rubbed her back. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He soothed.

Sheska sobbed.

Hawkeye was avoiding Mustang's gaze. She kept telling herself that dancing didn't mean anything and that any number of things could have happened after that.

"We were turned down?" Breda asked Falman seriously.

"Yeah, but that was really early in the night. Anything could have happened after that." Falman assured him.

Fury looked down at his hands, "Why was I so pissed off?"

Falman shrugged.

Fury looked up in realization.

* * *

_Fury watched Havoc and Breda, debating whether or not to follow them in their pursuit. When was he going to stop being such a chicken? He asked himself. Feeling useless, he quickly finished the rest of his drink._

_It wasn't his fault he was timid. Didn't women like a nice guy? Wasn't there value in intelligence over looks and charisma? Why the hell did someone like him keep getting the short end of the stick?_

"_What the fuck?" He slammed his drink down on the table and walked away. He didn't know why, but he was pissed. He pushed his way roughly to the bar. Knocking into anyone in his way._

"_Move." He snarled at the person taking up his place at the bar. _

_The man turned to him, "I was here first, buddy."_

"_Buddy?" Fury roared, "I'm not your buddy, pal. I said move." He grabbed the guy's shoulder and pulled backward. The man fell to the ground and Fury took his place. "Another bottle of whatever I had back there." He said sourly._

_The man stood back up, but then decided it wasn't worth it and left. Once Fury had his drink he moved away to watch everyone dancing with a sneer. It pissed him off that they were having fun._

* * *

"Oh." Fury said quietly. He shared his memory with the group.

"So, Fury is the angry drunk. That's fitting." Breda said. Fury looked shamefully at his hands. "Well, with his name anyway."

"Alright, let's get back on track. We know a little more about last night, but there are still a lot of unanswered questions." Mustang was growing frustrated. What about _him_, damn it?

"Wait, maybe Major Hughes remembers something. He was there." Fury offered.

Mustang snapped forward in his chair. "Hughes. Exactly. Good thinking Fury." He reached for his phone and dialed the Major's number. After a very cryptic conversation the Major agreed to meet him in his office. Mustang hung up before Hughes had a chance to describe everything Elicia had done since their last conversation.

"Sir, didn't you say you woke up and found only a bra in your room?" Havoc asked.

"Yes." Mustang answered lazily.

"Well…can we see it?" Sheska smacked the back of Havoc's head and everyone stared.

"Oh…um…sorry Havoc." She said timidly, though she didn't look sorry.

Mustang shifted through his pocket, "What do I care if you see it?" He threw the bra on his desk.

"Nice." Breda commented.

Hawkeye put a hand over her mouth and looked away. Her pulse was racing and she felt like she was going to be sick. "I think that's enough with the bra, sir." She said grabbing it and stuffing it in her pocket.

Mustang shrugged.

There was a knock and Hughes walked briskly into the office, "Good morning everyone!" He called loudly.

Everyone winced and grabbed their heads.

"It's awfully dark in here." Hughes noted.

"Never mind that. Shut that door and keep your voice low." Mustang ordered.

"Sure thing." Hughes said shutting the office door, "What's up?"

"We were wondering what you remember from last night." Mustang asked. Everyone looked at Hughes expectantly.

"Last night…hmm…" Hughes put his hand to his chin, "Not sure what you mean. What am I supposed to be remembering?"

"Anything, damn it." Mustang cursed and slammed a fist on his desk. Then he regained his composure and sat back down. "Anything you can remember about what happened."

"None of us can remember." Fury said looking toward his headboard.

Hughes laughed, "What's the headboard for?"

Mustang put his hands together. "We don't know. Fury woke up handcuffed to it." He said seriously.

Hughes laughed harder and they all grabbed their heads again, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I suppose I should be saying congratulations to Fury."

"I don't know, sir. I was fully clothed when I woke up."

Hughes shrugged, "Oh and by the way, I found this. I'm pretty sure it belongs to you." He handed Fury his wallet.

"Where did you find it?" Fury asked.

"Not important." Hughes said lifting a hand.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." He said turning to leave. "Oh, and Havoc?"

"Sir?" Havoc asked.

"I was told to give you this." Hughes said handing Havoc a piece of paper.

"Who's it from?" Havoc questioned.

"Some tall blonde, don't know anything more." Hughes shut the door.

Mustang jumped up, "He knows more than he's letting on."

"I think so too, sir." Hawkeye agreed. She didn't like not knowing what had happened. But after seeing the Colonel with her bra, she didn't know if she could handle finding out the truth.

"What does it say, Havoc?" Mustang asked.

"It's a phone number. Some girl named…Rosa?" Havoc said.

Sheska crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Nothing important." He said tossing the paper over his head.

"Of course it is. Think Havoc, do you remember a tall blonde?" Mustang pressed.

Havoc put a hand to his head, "I'm trying…" He looked up, "Wait. Those girls we were talking to, Breda."

* * *

_Havoc talked confidently with the group of girls in front of Breda and himself. He had his sights on a tall blonde in front. Everything was going smoothly and he had his hopes up, when they laughed and walked away._

_"What did you do?" Breda turned on him angrily._

_"What do you mean? At least I tried to say something. You're completely useless." Havoc argued. Breda finished the last of his beer quickly, Havoc was still in a sour mood._

_"You know what, Havoc…" Breda started. Havoc turned to him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Breda held the awkward note until he ran out of breath._

_Havoc recoiled at the scream and when he looked back Breda was lost in the crowd singing his own made up lyrics loudly. Havoc glared at him. "Whatever." He said to no one and then he lifted his drink for the final sip. _

* * *

Havoc finished and looked around expectantly.

"I'm the obnoxious drunk?" Breda complained.

"Yeah, dude. You just turned and screamed in my face. It was embarrassing." Havoc said.

"That doesn't explain why she would give you her number. She walked away from you." Mustang assessed.

Havoc shrugged.

"So, to sum up." Falman started, reading from his notebook. "Havoc and Breda got up to talk to a group of girls and they struck out. Breda then finished his drink and walked away screaming. I was at the table when the Colonel asked Hawkeye to dance and then Fury screamed 'What the fuck?' and walked away. Then Sheska started coming on to me before she also got up to leave. Is that everything?"

"So far." They groaned together.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The events of the night were starting to come together. Slowly, but still, they were farther than when they started. It was afternoon and they were still huddled around Mustang's desk. Everyone desperate to find out what had happened to them.

"Havoc get that piece of paper." Mustang ordered.

Havoc looked at Sheska and back at his boss, "Why, sir?"  
"Because you are going to call her back, you idiot." Mustang said. "She might be able to tell us something."

Sheska crossed her arms and huffed. Mustang looked back and forth between them, "Why are you so upset?" He asked.

"Because Havoc woke up next to Sheska." Hawkeye informed.

Mustang grabbed his forehead, "I thought he woke up with Falman?"

"And Sheska." Hawkeye explained.

Mustang raised an eyebrow and Havoc smiled and shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You can go get that paper and call that girl." Mustang said holding out the phone. Reluctantly Havoc agreed and he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Hi…um is this…Rosa?" He asked referencing the paper.

"Yeah, who's this?"  
"Um…Jean Havoc—"

"Jean! You called! I mean, I'm glad you called…" She suddenly sounded nervous and every ear was pressed near the phone. They all looked up at Havoc in confusion.

"Yeah, um…why exactly did you leave me your number?"

"You don't remember? You basically ripped my heart out, but then you did warn me…" She started.

Havoc put his hand on the receiver, "What?" He mouthed.

"Don't you remember?" She started.

* * *

_Wandering around the bar with a dark look, Havoc approached the counter to order another drink. Breda had run off somewhere, and he was perfectly fine with it. He looked to the side, where a girl was ordering as well. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, remembering him from earlier._

_"Don't worry, I'm not interested in you, honey." He said casually._

_The blonde sneered, "And what is that supposed to mean?" _

_He didn't look at her, but over her shoulder as he took his drink. "Well, you want me, that's all," He said taking a sip. He swirled the contents of his glass lazily._

_She laughed, "Dream on. I already rejected you once, what makes you think I want you now?" She thrust out her hip and titled her head._

_Havoc still refused to make eye contact, but took a step toward her and spoke in her ear, "Because you won't find another man in this bar who could give you what you want."_

_Without a word he turned and looked interested in something else. The blonde watched him, lust filling her eyes. He did _not_ just walk away from me, she thought. Moving toward him she put a hand on his shoulder._

_He turned quickly and lifted her chin to look into his face, "You better watch it, you're starting to get clingy. I don't like that." He said._

_The blonde, or Rosa, whimpered, "I'm sorry."_

_"I know you are."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Jean." He said taking another sip of his drink._

_"I'm—"_

_He put a finger to her lips, "Your name is unnecessary. You don't need a label for tonight. Why don't we keep this casual and see what happens in the morning?" He said as he moved his finger to start tracing her cheek._

_"O…Okay." She said with a smile. As the night progressed the rest of Rosa's friends had found their way over and were taking turns standing next to Havoc, who sipped his beer as if he didn't care one way or the other._

_"Hey, man. There you are!" Breda screamed. Havoc looked up at him._

_Rosa turned to Havoc and grabbed at his jacket possessively, "And who is this Jean?"_

_"Listen, babe. I don't have to answer to you. You're getting clingy again." He said smoothly._

_"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, Jean." She pouted._

_Havoc took her face in his hand, "Yeah, you are." He said before kissing her quickly and turning back to Breda._

_Breda laughed and hit his thigh, "What the hell is going on, man?" Before Havoc could answer Breda was distracted and lost to the crowd. Havoc was eyeing a brunette from across the room. She was dancing by herself, grinding against the air. He sipped at his drink idly while enjoying the show._

_"Why are you looking at her, Jean?" Rosa whined, "I'm right here."_

_"I think I'm going to go home with that girl. Yeah, I'm going home with her." He sounded like he was thinking out loud and Rosa pouted._

_"No, you have to stay here; you said you would go home with me…"_

_Havoc put his drink in her hands, "You don't need me. I'm bad news. Why don't you go try your luck on someone who's in your league?" He walked away. Leaving Rosa and the rest of his harem deeply upset._

* * *

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Havoc said hanging up the phone quickly. Everyone looked at Havoc in disbelief. Havoc smiled confidently, "I'm the badass drunk." He sounded proud of himself. "And I remember that. The brunette was Sheska." He said putting his arm around her.

"You mean I was the slut grinding the air?" She groaned, ready to cry.

"Hey, you were the hot slut grinding the air." Havoc reassured her.

Sheska just sobbed louder.

"Just shut up Havoc. I don't suggest talking to women when you're sober." Mustang snapped. So far there had been no more insight as to what had happened to _him_ and he was growing frustrated.

Sheska sat up, "Wait. I think I remember him coming up to me…yeah I remember why I was dancing alone, I had just talked to Fury and…"

_

* * *

_

_Sheska floated around until she found Fury, she put a hand on his shoulder._

_"What the hell? Don't touch me! Are you trying to attack me or something?" He snapped. His face looked fierce and he pushed her back roughly._

_"Someone's a little excited." Sheska said, deciding it was better just to move on. She left and found her way to the bar._

_Getting up on top she threw off her jacket and danced along the bar. Bending low in front of any male that she found. _

_"Get the hell off there," yelled the bartender._

_"You're no fun." She pouted before walking off by herself. There was a group of men standing together and she sauntered over to them. Without a word she started dancing in the middle of the group. They looked at each other and slowly stepped back. Sheska, however, was unaware of their absence and continued to grind against the air._

_She was just getting into it when Havoc approached her._

_"You look like you're having fun." He said._

_Sheska looked up, her hands still running down her stomach and up through her hair. "And you look like you could use some fun." She said dancing up to him. Grabbing his neck she wrapped her leg around his waist._

_"Are you sure you want to do this? I might break your heart." He said leaning into her. Sheska moaned and threw her head back before bringing it up and whipping her hair in his face._

_"Not if I break yours." She said and then he grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She pulled at their clothes like the loose fabric was too restricting._

_"We're going to my place." He ordered after he broke their kiss. He grabbed her wrist and started leading her through the bar._

_She jumped onto his back, "Can we take our clothes off there?" She breathed into his ear._

_"I don't plan on keeping them on." He said as they left the bar and made their way to his room. Once inside, Sheska was hard to contain. He was lucky he managed to shut the door with her sucking violently at his face. He literally tore her clothing off and then threw her onto the bed where they proceeded to entertain each other until they fell asleep._

* * *

Sheska's face was pale and unresponsive.

"Man, she was really gone last night." Assessed Falman.

"Forget her, I was a freaking badass!" Havoc said happily.

"Seriously, Havoc. Shut up." Mustang ordered.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Falman asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well, this still leaves one question. Where did I come into the picture?" Falman continued. "They were both asleep at the end and I wasn't there."

"I don't know what happened to you, but I think I remember Sheska walking up to me." Fury said.

_

* * *

_

_"Good. Walk away." Fury called after Sheska as she sauntered off._

_"Hey, dude. That was uncalled for."_

_Fury rounded on the voice. "Who the hell said that?"  
A tall dark haired man put down his drink and approached Fury, "I did."_

_"Look, I'm not in the mood." Fury growled._

_"You need to chill or go home. I think you've had too much. No wonder you're alone." The man laughed._

_Fury freaked. His fist connected perfectly with the man's defined nose. And he sent the guy a kick as he sailed to the ground. Then Fury grabbed his arm and heaved him from the floor, over his head, and drove him even harder into the floor._

* * *

"Fury, you kick ass!" Breda said, slapping him on the back.

Fury didn't feel quite the same way, "I'm not so sure guys."

"I would say so." Armstrong spoke. He had been silent for most of their musings, but now he had remembered his own part of the story.

_

* * *

_

_Armstrong continued to move throughout the dance floor when he noticed Fury picking a fight. And he couldn't have that._

_"Fury. Fury. What is the meaning of this?" Armstrong walked over and smiled warmly at Fury. "Now, that was very unkind and I think you should apologize." Armstrong struck a pose, "Tonight is not a night for hostility. It is a night for—"_

_"Shut the hell up!" Fury said grabbing Armstrong by the arm and flipping him into the empty tables at the front of the bar._

_Armstrong got up and looked at Fury kindly, "My, you _do_ have an arm don't you, lad. Now do you feel better? Give me a hug!" Armstrong walked toward Fury._

_"Seriously, you're a clueless moron. Why don't you go find someone who gives a damn? I'm out of here." Fury said starting to walk away._

_"But…"_

_Armstrong was silenced by a straight punch from Fury, it connected directly with his face. Then a few more jabs and a kick and Fury walked away in a huff. _

_"He must be drinking his milk." Armstrong announced as he sat up._

* * *

Armstrong did not look amused. And Fury shrank in his seat. "I'm sorry, Major…"

"Fury, you really kick ass! I mean, you beat the crap out of Armstrong. Not many of us can say that." Breda acknowledged.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad…" Fury tried to explain.

"And Armstrong is totally the happy drunk." Havoc said with a smile.

Armstrong coughed loudly. "That does explain my eye and all these bruises." Armstrong said. "However, it does not explain the...um...posters."

Everyone pried their eyes away from Fury to get back on track. They worked until lunch, but they hadn't managed to get any further. Finally taking a break: Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fury, and Sheska went to get some lunch. Mustang and Hawkeye remained in his office and Armstrong went to get some actual work done.

Mustang looked at his window. The blinds were still down, but he wasn't actually paying attention. He was leaning on his hand and frowning.

"This whole situation seems a bit too out of hand." He mused.

"I agree, sir. I strongly believe that Hughes has had something to do with it." Hawkeye suggested.

Spinning around Mustang looked at Hawkeye, "I'm getting the same feeling. What I can't figure out is why? Even Hughes wouldn't go this far for a joke. I just don't see him gaining anything else."

"I don't think the why matters, what we need to do is find out how much he really knows." Hawkeye said, her fingers itching for her gun. She normally wasn't so harsh with the Major. She found his antics involving Mustang amusing. However, he had brought _her_ into it and now it was personal.

Mustang smiled, "This is getting to all of us. But we still have yet to find out any more about what happened after…" He cleared his throat, "After we finished our drinks. Our stories don't seem to intertwine at all with anyone else's."

Hawkeye looked away. She didn't want to state her theory out loud. She did not know the extent of what had took place, but at some point during the night, Mustang had gotten a hold of her bra. She didn't even want to consider the possibility of him being the owner of the uniform she found in her room.

"So what is our next move?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang thought. "We find out what Hughes is keeping from us."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to put this out there, if this story is confusing, please let me know. It is hard for me to notice since I know this story backwards and forwards. I tried to break up the congestion of juggling seven or eight or however many characters all at once. **

**Chapter Four**

The rest of Mustang's team, and Sheska, were crowded around a lunch table. Havoc and Breda were laughing amongst themselves, but Falman and Fury still had too many unanswered questions.

"I think I've decided to get drunk more often. I mean, it's obviously working for me." Havoc said with a nod toward Sheska. She was staring at her food like it was the most revolting thing she had ever seen. Nothing about the night before was amusing and she didn't really care for Havoc's bragging.

"And I'll join you. Think of all the girls we would score! It will be legend—" Breda started rising from his seat.

"No way! You act like a complete moron. I'm not taking you anywhere." Havoc responded harshly. "Besides," Havoc put his arm around Sheska, "_I_ don't need to find a girl anymore."

Breda looked offended, "So, she's your girl now?"

"What do you mean? We slept together didn't we?" Havoc fired back.

"That doesn't mean anything. How do you know she won't dump you like all the others?" Breda challenged.

Havoc opened his mouth, but turned to Sheska instead, "You're my girlfriend now, right? You're not going to dump me?"

Sheska glared at him, "Well, I guess that would depend on your behavior. And I would appreciate it if you had talked to me before announcing that we were a couple." She said crossing her arms. "But yes," she continued, "we are a couple."

Havoc's face lit up and he cast Breda an 'I told you' you look.

"So does that mean you and Falman are a couple now, too?" Breda teased.

Havoc shrieked. Falman was waving his hands and shaking his head repeatedly. "You're sick, man." Havoc finally got out. "I guarantee you there is a reasonable explanation and we didn't actually…" Havoc grew red, "You should all just shut up! I have a girlfriend now, so obviously I don't swing that way."

"Until Mustang steals her from you…" Breda grumbled. Havoc started yelling again and their fight continued. Sheska however, due to a natural train of thought, found herself considering Mustang possibly stealing her from Havoc and how unlikely that was. She almost laughed. Then she remembered.

* * *

_Sheska walked away before Falman could say something else to kill her buzz. Looking around she found Mustang sitting at a table alone. He was looking at something, but Sheska didn't care what. She crawled onto the table and lay in front of him, "Hi, Colonel." She purred._

_Mustang turned slowly. "Sheska," he greeted. He didn't seem particularly shocked by her display. He looked at her with innocent curiosity._

_She turned onto her back and ran a hand down her chest, "What do you say we ditch this crowd and go back to your place?"_

_Before he had a chance to answer, Hawkeye had pulled Mustang up by his ear. She glared at Sheska, "Keep your hands off him, slut."_

_Sheska pouted, "You don't even like him. Maybe he wants to play."_

_Hawkeye rounded on her, "Listen, bookworm, if the Colonel is going to play with anyone it's going to be me. You got that?"_

_Mustang's eyes watered, "Oh, Riza, you really mean it?" He dipped her backward in his arms and gazed affectionately into her eyes, "Because if it's with you, I am more than happy to play whatever you wish, my dear."_

_"You are so hot right now." Hawkeye said in a monotone. Despite the affects of the alcohol she retained her normal stoic composure._

_"And you're radiating with an inner beauty I can only begin to appreciate as a mortal man." He raised a hand dramatically, a long stemmed rose somehow appearing between his fingers, "How it has taken me this long to realize how beautiful you are, I will never know." He started kissing her sweetly._

_"I want you." She stated, kissing him back._

_Sheska grew bored and moved on. Their scene was becoming nauseating. _

* * *

Everyone's jaw had dropped. Sheska blushed. "I know…I was such a whore." She buried her face in her hands. However, the men around her were not at all concerned.

Fury was the first one to regain his voice, "The Colonel…and Hawkeye?"

"Now remember, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. They could have split up at some point during the night." Falman reasoned, "I mean, that memory takes place before Sheska went home with you, so anything could have happened after that."

There was a brief silence.

"The Colonel was acting so…" He tried to think of the right word. "Well… kind of gay." Havoc finally got out.

"Did I hear my name?" Mustang appeared behind them and everyone jumped out of their skins. Fury nearly fainted.

"Oh yeah, Colonel. Sheska just remembered something you _have_ to hear. Go on Sheska." Breda encouraged.

Sheska shook her head violently.

"If it concerns me, then I order you to tell me." Mustang said desperately. Finally, a bit of useful information, he thought.

Breda snickered and relayed the story as Mustang had asked. When it was over, Mustang remained silent.

"Sir?" Asked Fury. They all ignored Hawkeye, who was standing behind the Colonel blushing uncontrollably.

"Is he alright?" Falman asked as he waved a hand in front of Mustang's eyes.

Still no response.

"Come on, Colonel, it wasn't that bad. So you danced with Hawkeye—"

Havoc stopped talking as Mustang grabbed his jacket roughly, "It wasn't that bad? I used the words 'radiating' and 'dear' and I had a damn rose in my hand! I was acting like a complete pansy and you think that 'isn't that bad?' Tell me Havoc, how is being the gay drunk not that bad?" Mustang growled. He was staring at Havoc like he was the enemy and all the joking immediately ceased. Havoc was silently praying that Mustang didn't pull out his ignition gloves and destroy him on the spot.

"I wouldn't say gay, sir…" Havoc started.

"Yeah, it was more like..." Fury thought for a moment, "Flamboyant. I mean, you were interested in Hawkeye, who is a girl."

Mustang reluctantly released Havoc and started walking away, "You are not to mention this to anyone. That is an order." The table nodded quickly.

Hawkeye followed after Mustang reluctantly. Their plan of going to see Hughes was no longer appealing. She just wanted to forget the whole thing, but Mustang would never hear of that.

As they left the cafeteria and Mustang moved silently down the halls. He had his hands in his pockets and he was in the type of mood that had people moving quickly past him. When he approached Hughes's office, Mustang put his hand on the door and turned to Hawkeye.

"We are getting the truth out of him."

She nodded.

"By whatever means necessary." Mustang added fiercely.

Hawkeye nodded again.

Without knocking, Mustang opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

Havoc breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure the Colonel was going to reduce him to ashes right then and there.

"The Colonel was pretty upset." Fury reasoned.

"Who cares about him? I almost died!" Havoc roared. Fury shrugged. They all turned to a small commotion at one of the entrances to the cafeteria. Standing up to get a better view, they watched as a woman was chased and tackled by some officers. When they pulled her back up she smiled, seemingly unhurt. They pulled her arms behind her back and started to cuff her.

"I know her." Falman and Fury said together.

Everyone looked at them.

Fury jumped down and ran toward her, "I remember her from somewhere. Maybe I met her last night." He called behind him, Falman was following closely. Fury had to push his way through the crowd that had gathered to watch, and he walked up to one of the officers holding her.

"I need to speak to her." Fury said quickly. Falman was right behind Fury and looking at the girl expectantly.

The man recognized Fury, but he didn't think much of him. "Yeah, well it will have to wait. She's needs to be booked and—"

Thinking quickly, Fury interrupted him, "I have orders from Mustang."

The man paled. "Oh, well…if the Colonel says you should…then fine."

Fury approached her, but was pulled aside by Falman, "Do you remember me?" He asked quickly. Fury glared at him, but waited quietly for her answer. Falman was not normally the type to act so forward, but he was the only one with almost no pieces to his puzzle.

The girl looked bored as she blew a piece of hair out of her face. Looking at him quickly she turned away, "Yeah, I remember you."

Falman looked up hopefully. "And?"

"And what?"

"How exactly do you know me?" He pressed.

"You don't remember, do you?" She laughed. "Well, I guess you were pretty drunk."

* * *

_Taking another sip Falman watched as Fury pulled someone down from the bar in anger. What has gotten into everyone? He thought. Finishing the last of his drink, Falman stared at the table._

_There was something he had to do? No. At least, not that he could remember. What was it…a chair rattled and Falman turned quickly._

_"What was that?" He asked no one. "I know there's something there. I heard it." He turned to see a beautiful woman had appeared next to him._

_"Hey, stranger." She breathed._

_"Who are you?" Falman asked getting jumpy._

_"I'm really more interested in who you are…" She purred. She reached out for his leg._

_"What are you trying to steal my wallet or something?" He asked, his tone becoming panicky._

_The woman moved back and gave him a fierce look, "Someone's a little jumpy."_

_"Well, I don't know you and you're reaching for my pockets."_

_"I wasn't reaching for your pockets." She said growing bored._

_"Then what were you doing?" He demanded._

_"I don't have time for this." She stood up quickly, "You probably don't have anything good on you anyway." She walked away._

* * *

As soon as she finished, Falman was pushed aside, "And me? What about me?" Fury said pointing at himself and looking a bit frantic.

When she saw Fury, she laughed. "Of course I remember you, Kain Fury."

He blushed. She knew his name. That must have meant he got farther with her than Falman had. He listened with anticipation.

* * *

_Fury stomped back toward the bar. He ordered another drink when a woman slid next to him._

_"You're a tough one, aren't you?" She said, pushing long dark hair out of her face. She had lightly tanned skin and crisp green eyes. She was much taller than Fury and had a full figure. In other words, she was completely out of Fury's league._

_"What of it?" Fury said clenching his fists. He looked back at the table he broke by throwing Armstrong. It made him angry._

_"Well, how would you like to come up to my room? I'm staying here and I would love to spend my night with a real man, for once." She leaned toward him, "What do you say, tiger?"_

_Fury looked her up and down, "Sure." He said following after her. Once in the room she grabbed him and started kissing him passionately._

_"This is more like it." Fury said falling backward onto the bed. The woman rubbed her hands up and down Fury's body stopping and looking up at him playfully, "And what's this?" She said holding up his handcuffs._

_"They're my handcuffs." He said._

_She put a finger to her chin, "I have an idea. How about we use these and then all you have to do is lay there while I give you the best night of your life?" She said already bringing his hands above his head._

_"That sounds fine." He said watching her warily. She put his hands up and handcuffed them to the headboard._

_"There, now you can't go anywhere." She smirked._

_"What?" He asked, still concentrating on what he anticipated happening._

_"Oh nothing. How about you close those eyes? It will be better that way." She cooed and slipped her hand in his pocket._

_Fury smiled darkly and closed his eyes. There was more rustling in his pockets and then silence. The woman stood up holding his wallet and keys. She flipped it open and looked at the ID. Sending Fury, Kain a mental thank you as she slipped out the door. Fury fell asleep waiting for the greatest night of his life._

* * *

"You seduced me then stole my wallet?" Fury asked, feeling betrayed.

"Dude, Fury, that is so not kick ass." Breda said shaking his head. Fury ignored him.

The woman shrugged.

"You handcuffed me to a bed and left me there?"

The woman sighed, "Why are you getting so bent out of shape? It was nothing personal. It was business." She said with a smirk.

Fury didn't see anything to smirk about, "I came to work today handcuffed to a headboard."

She laughed. "Yes, but think of the story you have now. Just don't mention that your wallet was stolen and you could be a real hero." She said with a wink.

"Alright that's enough. We have to take her in." She was pulled away, leaving Fury and Falman looking dejected.

"Why me?" Fury threw his hands up in the air and sat down dramatically.

"Cheer up, Fury." Havoc said putting a hand on his shoulder. "At least you made a name for yourself. So what if you didn't get a girl and were handcuffed to a bed and had your wallet stolen."

"Can we please stop mentioning that?" Fury groaned quietly.

"You still managed to win at least two fights, and that's pretty bad ass."

But Fury didn't really feel any better. He was eventually left sitting solemnly at the table, his head resting on his crossed arms.

Havoc was continuing to argue with Breda when he was pulled aside by Sheska. She wanted to talk to him alone, and Havoc was more than happy to comply. He was in an actual relationship, and he was just excited to _have_ a girl to take him aside and hiss at him angrily.

After losing Havoc, Breda wandered around headquarters. Now, he felt alone. He and Havoc had always been together in their luck with women. So it was weird to finally be the one with no one. Kicking at the ground, Breda found himself on the front steps of headquarters looking bored. As he was about to turn back inside when a man called his name.

"Heymans Breda?" Said the man.

Breda looked confused, "Do I know you?"

"You don't remember? It's John, from last night?" The man said with a smile.

Breda, remembering Havoc and Falman's situation from earlier, began to get a bit nervous.

"I don't exactly remember…" he said putting a hand behind his head.

"Oh, I guess you _were_ pretty drunk." John said.

* * *

_Flailing crazily, Breda knocked into one of the girls he had met earlier with his head. "SORRY!" he screamed, but she only glared at him as her friends helped her up and to the bathroom. The rest of the night started to blend together as he moved around the bar talking to everyone he found as if they were close friends._

_At one point he found a lonely stranger at a far table. He sat down next to him. "I'm Haymens Breda, what's your name?"  
The man looked up sadly, "John." He moaned. _

_"Talk to me, why so sad John?" He said moving closer._

_John leaned back in his chair and stared at the strange man in front of him, "I don't know…life I guess."_

_Breda sighed loudly, "Tell me about it. Life. What the hell is up with it?" He slurred._

_"Hey, are you alright man?" John asked._

_Breda froze, then started moving again, "Tell me if this is the most annoying sound you've ever heard." Breda proceeded to scream like a fog horn into the man's face. John quickly paid his bill and got up to leave, feeling much better about his life._

* * *

Breda breathed in relief.

"Something wrong?"

Breda shook his head, "No man, I'm just glad we didn't end up sleeping together." Breda smiled happily and walked back inside. John was left in a state of fearful confusion. He half ran away from the building, what was wrong with the world today? He thought as he tried to forget the casual nature of Breda's extremely un-casual remark.

On his way inside, Breda ran into Fury who was leaving headquarters looking extremely grim.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Breda asked.

Fury hardly acknowledged him. "I have to pay for my headboard now that I have my wallet." Fury mumbled.

"I'll come with you." Breda suggested for lack of anything better to do. He doubted they would be getting any actual work done that day.

They entered the bar and Fury walked over to the counter. "Um…I have that money for the headboard. I don't suppose it's possible to just bring it back?" He asked hopefully.

The owner looked at him sourly, "I don't think so, young man. It's damaged now, I don't want it back." Fury groaned and gave the man the money. As they finished the transaction the man glanced at Breda.

"You." He said sourly.

"Me?" Breda smiled.

"You owe me money, too." The owner snapped.

Now Breda frowned, "What? Why?"

"You ruined one of my pots."

Breda looked confused, "how?"

The owner looked severely annoyed.

* * *

_Breda suddenly stopped dancing and stood completely still. "I'm hungry." He said to no one. He wandered around the bar looking for anyone that would offer him food. No one is paying attention to me, he thought. "I'm really freaking hungry." He repeated._

_Making his way into the back kitchen, which was in fact closed for the night, Breda turned on the stove and placed a pot on the burner. "I need something to cook." He said out loud. _

_He looked at the bottle of beer in his hand. Then he dumped its contents into the pot. It needs something for flavor, he thought. Reaching into his pockets he found a packet of cigarettes. Taking three or four out he proceeded to break them apart and then dump them into the pot. No one was around to notice the horrid smell coming from the kitchen as Breda's beer boiled cigarettes finished cooking._

_"What the hell are you doing in here?" Asked a worker. Yelling a string of curses and commenting on how much of an idiot Breda had to be to boil beer, the man turned off the burner and kicked Breda out of the kitchen, dumping the solidified, gooey contents of the pot into a garbage can carefully._

_Leaving the kitchen Breda's attention was once again drawn to the music and he began to sing and dance loudly. Breda eventually crashed into a pile of unused tables and chairs in the back of the room. Lacking the strength to stand, he giggled to himself before falling asleep._

* * *

Breda looked at Fury and shrugged. He paid for the pot he had destroyed and they headed back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, and I would like to note that I had to change a part of the very first chapter. Armstrong's initial wake up scene has been updated. My husband, who has been my main collaborater in this, said what I had originally planned wasn't funny enough. Together we came up with a new idea, and that meant the first part needed a little tweaking. Hope you enjoy, and I should be posting the penultimate, or next to last chapter, very soon. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Six**

Maes Hughes sat back in his chair, laying his feet out on his desk. There was a wide smile on his face and his eyes were closed. He had just received a call and everything was going smoothly. He had his subordinates out in the field conducting their evaluations of the targets. He supposed there might have been a better way to file his report, but this was more interesting and what was better than the actual thing?

"Hughes!"

Hughes put his legs down quickly and looked into the furious eyes of Roy Mustang. Well, the Colonel was bound to be in a sour mood. The whole situation must have been driving him crazy. Hughes sat back and regained his smile.

"Roy?"

* * *

Vato Falman swirled the contents of his cup idly. So far, he had learned that he was the paranoid drunk and little else. Well, and he had somehow managed to resist two women practically throwing themselves at him.

"Young Falman, may I sit with you?" Sang a booming voice.

"Yeah, sure Major." Falman said without looking up.

Armstrong sat next to Falman with a tray of food. He laughed, "I had almost forgotten to eat. One cannot run at their full potential on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, sure Major." Falman replied.

"Is there something troubling you?" Armstrong asked.

Falman shrugged. He didn't want to voice that there was still no explanation for him waking up next to Havoc. Havoc seemed okay with dropping the subject and thinking that he had only slept with Sheska. But what if Havoc had woken up during the night…Falman didn't really want to think about it, but the fact that he still didn't know was haunting him.

"Come on, we are all in a state of distress today. You should not have to carry your burden alone." Armstrong urged.

"Well, almost everyone has their answers. However, all I've found out is that I'm the paranoid drunk who turned down two women for no real reason at all." And I still don't know how I woke up next to Havoc, he added mentally.

"The paranoid drunk, huh?" Armstrong asked. Then he reflected. "Wait just a minute…"

* * *

_Armstrong had started dancing very early in the night. He had posed and flexed for numerous people who left after showing no interest. Then he was approached by Falman._

_"Did you hear that?" Falman said as he approached._

_"I have heard nothing, Falman, unless you mean the joyous sounds permeating through this establishment!" Armstrong sang. "And did I just see you leaving that lovely young lady?"_

_"She was after my wallet." Falman said quietly._

_Armstrong continued his 'dancing,' which was more like flexing amidst a series of dramatic poses._

_"Seriously, I feel like this is a bad idea." Falman said quietly._

_"What is a bad idea?"_

_"I don't know." Falman pulled at his hair and Armstrong was about to comment further when Falman wandered off._

_"Kids these days. Oh, it brings a tear to my eye." _

* * *

Falman perked up. He was starting to remember. He concentrated on regaining any further memories.

* * *

"_Seriously, I feel like this is a bad idea." Falman said quietly._

_"What is a bad idea?"_

_"I don't know." Falman exclaimed, grabbing his hair. Before Armstrong could add anything, Falman had wandered off. He bounced between people, muttering to himself. Finally he looked around and realized he saw no one that he knew. Had they left him? He wondered. He searched, but everyone the he knew was gone. Feeling helpless he decided to head for his room._

_He went to the door and tried to fit the key in. It kept sliding out, but in the state he was in, he imagined it going in and when he turned the knob the door opened. Stripping off his restrictive clothing he reduced himself to boxers walked to the edge of his bed and laid backwards. Falling asleep almost instantly._

* * *

Falman looked around feeling relief for the first time that day. "I didn't know it was his room! I didn't even know they were there! Ha!" He cheered.

"I am happy for you." Armstrong said seriously. "Alas, I still have my own questions left unanswered. I still have yet to figure out how my picture has been posted all over Central. It's extremely embarrassing…wearing a dress…" Armstrong crossed his arms in a huff.

Falman, who was in a much better mood, slapped Armstrong on the back, "I'm sure you'll find your answers." With that, Falman, headed back for the office, feeling much better.

* * *

"I've told you, I don't remember anything important. I left very early." Hughes repeated.

Mustang stood in front of his desk, "I have known you a long time. Long enough to know when you are up to something. You are hiding information, maybe you don't know what had happened, but you do know something."

Hughes sighed, "I really can't say anything, Roy. It's confidential."

"Don't give me that. What could possibly be confidential about a bunch of men getting too drunk to remember anything?" Mustang fumed.

"Shall I get the truth from him, sir?" Hawkeye cocked her pistol.

"Stand down, Lieutenant." Mustang said quietly. "Now, do you want to be honest with me, Maes?"

Hughes looked warily at Hawkeye's pistol, but he retained his arrogant demeanor, "Okay, I will admit that seeing you this riled up is extremely amusing. However, I really can't say much more than that. Why don't you try figuring it out for yourselves? The rest of your team has." Hughes said with a shrug.

"What is that supposed to mean? How do you know what my team has been doing, Major?" Mustang asked with a smirk. He was starting to get somewhere.

Hughes looked out the window, "Just saying…"

Mustang knew that Hughes must have been keeping tabs on them somehow. That meant that he was definitely involved, and possibly more than he had recently calculated.

"What did you have to do with this, Hughes?" Mustang asked again.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Mustang replied, his focus still on Hughes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Hawkeye looked at him seriously.

"Don't you remember when Hughes had entered the bar?"

Mustang retraced his thoughts. He had just sat down after ordering their drinks. Shortly after he had seen Hughes at the bar…and…no. There was no way…

"We all became severely inebriated after only one drink. While that might be reasonable for some of us who never drink, there is no way we would have all reached an almost black-out state after so little." Hawkeye continued.

Mustang turned to Hughes. His voice was low and deadly, "Please tell me you did not put something in our drinks."

Hughes turned and held his hands up innocently, "Now Roy, settle down. I told you, this is classified. Which means, it's official military business so—"

"Military business? You made it _my_ business when you drugged me and my men and let us wander around Central making fools of ourselves."

"You didn't wander around Central. Most of you just stayed in the bar until you went home." Hughes said and quickly regretting it. Mustang walked behind Hughes's desk silently. He grabbed the collar of Hughes's jacket and dragged him from his chair.

"What are you doing?" Hughes asked quickly.

"You are coming with me." Mustang said calmly. And somehow, that was even more frightening.

* * *

Armstrong got into his car and shut the door. He had to run an errand and he tried to ignore the posters that seemed to have multiplied. As he drove, growing into a rather foul mood, he noticed a man putting a poster on a wall.

Slamming on his brakes and pulling over, Armstrong ran around his car and lifted the man straight into the air before he could run.

"What the hell?" The man asked struggling.

"Where did you get this poster?" Armstrong asked fiercely.

"Oh, it's you. What do you mean where did I get this poster?" The man said as he stopped kicking.

"It's me?" Armstrong asked. "You know me?"

"Yeah, well I don't know your name or anything, but we met last night. Don't you remember?"

Armstrong shook his head.

The man looked from Armstrong to Armstrong's hands which were still clasping his body tightly. "Um…do you mind letting me down first?"

"I'm sorry. Of course." Armstrong said, setting the man down.

"Thanks." The man shook himself off and then looked up, "Well, you were at the same bar as me last night…"

* * *

"_Thank you for that." Said the man Armstrong had defended from Fury's wrath._

_"Nonsense, young Fury means no harm." Armstrong sang. He brushed off the pieces of table and smiled._

_The man raised an eyebrow and was still holding his nose. Despite his recent battle, the Major still managed to shine with the sparkle that was sure to have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations. Impressed, the man stepped forward again. "You know, I'm a pretty well known modeling agent. I need some model shots for a campaign I'm organizing, perhaps you would like to pose for a few pictures?"_

_"Would I?" Armstrong said striking a pose immediately. _

_"Hold on, I need you to put this on." The man handed Armstrong a frilly garment. Not really having the ability to say no, Armstrong worked his way into the dress and struck another pose. The man pulled out his camera and got in a few shots before Armstrong sat and put his hands on his knees._

_"Maybe it's time to call it a night. He did hit you pretty hard and you look tired." Said the man slapping Armstrong on the back. He smiled widely, "Oh, and I'm going to need that back."_

_"Yes, a night. I do believe I am tired." Armstrong sang and he took off the dress and handed it over. Somehow, he found his way home and into bed._

* * *

Armstrong looked back at the poster. He did not like his picture being displayed so publicly, especially when it was less than flattering.

"I have to insist that you take this monstrosity down." Armstrong coughed.

The man's face fell, "Why?"

"It is the nature of my position that this is not exactly recommended. You may still use this picture to help your career, however, the posters have to come down."

"Well, it's a little late for that. This is paid for advertising, you'll have to take it up with Adam's Eden. It's the nightclub I'm representing. Other than that I can't help you."

The man walked away to continue his job, Armstrong however, didn't wait for Adam's Eden's, whatever that meant, approval. He immediately began a frantic mission to remove as many of the posters as possible. Honestly, he could only endure the humiliation for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The end is coming up, and I'm sorry, but this is a very short chapter. The last chapter can get kind of romantic and possibly a bit too sappy when compared to the rest of the story, but hey, I'm a romance writer and I have kept the romance out of it so far. I hope you enjoy and I'll be posting the finaly chapter tomorrow or the next day. Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Seven**

Havoc entered Mustang's office with his arm around Sheska. Falman, Breda, and Fury were already there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Havoc asked happily.

Falman jumped up immediately, "Nothing happened!"

Silence.

"Um…what do you mean?" Havoc said, having forgotten about that morning.

Falman nearly punched him, "What do you mean, what do I mean? This morning? I remembered and nothing happened. I just thought that your room was mine, since the door opened easily enough. I didn't even know there was anyone else there."

"Well, I was hardly paying attention to lock up with Sheska grabbing at me." Havoc said taking a seat. He tried to play off his relief.

"Well, I guess we've solved it. We all remember what had happened and how we woke up the way we did." Fury noted.

"Yeah, and that didn't take all day, like I thought it would." Breda said putting his hands behind his back and leaning so his chair was balanced on two legs.

"I wonder if the Colonel and Hawkeye figured everything out. I mean, wouldn't it be weird if they did end up sleeping together?" Fury said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so. We've all had our suspicions about those two." Havoc said casually.

"I didn't! What do you mean?" Fury asked.

Havoc shrugged, "I don't know. I guess they just always seem so chummy and Hawkeye's the only one of us that can tell the Colonel off without consequences. Plus, she's totally hot when she lets her hair down and—Ouch!" Havoc rubbed at his head and Sheska huffed. "It was just a comment."

"But they've been friends since the Colonel started studying alchemy. They're just close friends." Fury tried to convince himself, not sure how he had missed what the others considered obvious.

Havoc opened his mouth to reply when the Colonel and Hawkeye entered the office, dragging Hughes behind them.

Mustang threw Hughes into a chair and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Roy. I thought we were friends…" Hughes pleaded.

"Oh, we are. But that doesn't mean that I am going to let you get away with this." Mustang said casually.

Everyone looked back and forth between the Colonel and Hughes, "What's going on, sir?" Fury asked.

"Well, it turns out that we were all pawns in Hughes's idea of a sick experiment." Mustang said.

"What?" They said together.

"Not an experiment. It was a field study. I was told to write a report on your team's investigative abilities. It was work." Hughes pleaded.

"But nowhere in that report did it say the subjects were to be drugged and let loose on the city." Mustang retorted. "That's right, men. Our drinks were drugged, and then we were left to our own devices so that we would wake up and not remember a thing. Then he would watch as we each tried to figure out what had happened. This was all a test so Hughes could write a report on our investigative aptitude."

Five pairs of eyes turned on Hughes, glowing with anger. Hughes lifted up his hands defensively. He was frantically trying to think of a way out of his predicament when the door opened.

Hughes groaned.

"Ah, Armstrong, you're just in time." Mustang said happily. He filled Armstrong in and now Hughes was sweating and falling out of his chair.

"Come on, guys. It was nothing personal…"

"I have just peeled my face posing for a newly opening risqué nightclub off of what must have been every flat surface in Central. You have made this very personal indeed, Hughes." Armstrong fumed.

They inched closer, hands raised like claws ready to rip apart prey.

Hughes gulped.

Mustang held up a hand and the advance halted temporarily.

"Before I leave you to your fate, I need you to tell me what happened to me and Hawkeye last night. And I know you know."

"Well you guys danced for most of the time and then you left. My guys lost of track of you two after that. I swear." Hughes said quickly.

Mustang looked straight ahead and his smile was gone. Without a second look he put his hand down.

Six people pounced on Hughes and proceeded to take their revenge. Hughes's screams were muffled by a hand and his pleas were ignored. Mustang turned and walked out of his office, he waited a few seconds then shut the door behind him. He didn't have to look to know that Hawkeye was behind him.

Their memory had returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This one gets a little bit serious and romantic. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Chapter Eight**

_Hawkeye and Mustang were so lost in each other, they failed to notice Sheska leaving. Not that they would have cared. Mustang lifted Hawkeye so she was again standing. "For now, why don't we enjoy the night together?" He swung his arms out dramatically, "There is no rush when it comes to you and me." His eyes were closed and he smiled lightly. His hair blew in a breeze that seemed to appear solely for effect._

_"I don't know how much longer I can wait for you, sir." Hawkeye said honestly. Her eyes never left his face and she looked almost robotic._

_He laughed dramatically, "You are so precious." He said as he spun her out and back in, bringing her close to him and gazing down at her affectionately._

_They continued to dance, Mustang's moves becoming more embellished and Hawkeye, though keeping up, moving only when stimulated by her partner. "Is it time yet? Every minute I spend next to you makes me want you more, sir. I don't know how much more I can take."_

_"I understand." He held out his fist, "I don't blame you for finding such perfection as myself irresistible. I am like a gift to mankind." He said with a flourish of his hand._

_"I don't care about the rest of mankind. I want you for myself." Hawkeye continued. She watched him steadily._

_"Riza, my dear, my angel, I am yours and only yours. Forever." He said lifting her chin gently._

_"We should go to my place. I want you, sir. Right now." She said sharply._

_"If you truly cannot wait. Then I will deprive these good people of my presence for the sake of your happiness, my love."_

_"I love you." She said mechanically._

_Mustang chuckled, "And I you."_

_"Good. Let's go." She said grabbing his hand. They arrived at her room and once inside she proceeded to grab at him, climbing into his arms desperately._

_Mustang kissed her and held her carefully. Making their way toward her bed, he proceeded to give her everything she asked for._

_While Hawkeye remained asleep, Mustang awoke shortly after falling asleep. Barely coherent he didn't recognize his surroundings. He grabbed Hawkeye's robe and made his way to the door. When he turned to look at her, he noticed her bra lying on the floor. With a smile he grabbed it and tucked it into the pocket of the robe. The halls were familiar to him and he traveled them on auto-pilot. After finding a bathroom he tried to find his way back to Hawkeye's room. Eventually he opened the door to a random room._

_Once inside he absently pulled off the robe and threw it to the edge of the bed, the bra falling from the pocket in mid-flight. Too tired to think he lay down and fell asleep immediately._

* * *

They stood in the hall. Hawkeye embarrassed about her blatant honesty and Mustang embarrassed about his 'flamboyant' behavior. He had hardly acted manly.

"Sir?" Hawkeye started, not wanting to stand in silence, but not really knowing what to say.

"Lieutenant?" He answered quietly.

"I just want you to know…" She wanted to say that she had been drunk and not in her right mind when she had admitted her feelings. However, though she hadn't been sober, that didn't make her words false.

"Don't try and play this off Lieutenant. I already know what you're going to say." He said lightly. She was going to try and deny everything. It wouldn't work. It was too late.

"Fine. Then I suggest we…" she closed her eyes to fight through the words, "I suggest we forget this ever happened."

Mustang turned and gave her a small smile, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

No. Her head screamed. However, she could never do that to him. He had worked so hard to get where he was and she wasn't going to take that away from him. She wasn't going to distract him from his dream.

"Yes." She said finally.

Mustang looked away from her and closed his eyes, "You _would_ say that, Riza."

She looked up at him when he used her given name. He rarely called her Riza anymore, if at all.

"What do you mean, sir?" She asked automatically.

He laughed quietly. Hands in his pocket, he didn't look like he was sharing Hawkeye's agony and she was starting to get confused. "This is an unexpected turn." He said to himself.

"Could you please stop being so cryptic." She snapped.

He turned back to her, continuing to smile, "You do realize that I will not be letting this go."

She hung her head in defeat, "I suppose I know you well enough to figure that out."

He lifted her head carefully, "Why do you look so depressed? Honestly, you're acting like the world is ending. Am I really that bad?"

"Sir?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at this, but with all the girls who have fallen in love with me in the past, none of them seemed this troubled by it."

Hawkeye wanted to hit him. They find themselves in a serious situation which, for her, was more emotional than she would ever want to deal with and he finds a way to make it about him. That ego was really getting out of control.

"I don't know about all these _other_ women, sir." She said casting him a glare.

"Oh, I guess I should be more careful about those kinds of topics now. Hm, this is going to be interesting." His tone was continuously light and calm.

"Could you please fill me in? What are you talking about, Roy Mustang?" She pleaded. He was infuriating.

"What do you mean? If we are going to start a relationship together then I should probably refrain from mentioning other women." He noted her surprised expression, "What else did you think would happen? You've openly admitted that you want me, and I don't exactly blame you." Now he turned completely toward her, putting a hand around her waist and shocking her even further, "And I can't say that I find the idea unappealing. Besides, you have also admitted that you love me, and that's not something I can ignore."

Hawkeye fumed, "You are an arrogant…narcissistic…what the hell puts these ideas in your head? Fine. I am in love with you. But you won't be risking your future for me. You want to be Fuhrer and I will not be responsible for you losing sight of that goal."

"Who said I would be losing sight of anything? This is my choice and please don't insult me by implying that I haven't carefully considered the consequences. I will make it work. You can trust me on that. And if I couldn't you know that you have always come before any goals I may have? After all these years do you think you wouldn't be that important to me, romantically or otherwise?"

His words were tempting, but Hawkeye could be just as stubborn when it came to his best interest, "With all due respect—"

"Drop the formalities." He ordered sternly.

She took a steadying breath, but continued, "I have thought about this as well, and I do not see this ending well. You know that you will always come first and I just can't sit by and watch you destroy everything you've worked for, for me."

He hung his head, "Damn it. I know what I'm doing, Riza. You follow me almost blindly in every other instance, but now you question my judgment?"

Gritting her teeth, Hawkeye voice her other concern, "Sir—"

He coughed.

"Roy," She corrected to his amusement, "we both know that women have always been your weakness. I don't believe you are thinking clearly because…" She steeled herself, "Because you see another conquest and are not thinking rationally."

He looked angry, "You can't think that that would ever apply to you?"

"Well, given your track record—"

"For god's sake, I'm in love with you Riza Hawkeye and you are being irrationally difficult about it." He finally snapped. Saying it out loud was harder than he would ever admit.

Hawkeye remained silent.

"You are not another conquest. I will still be able to achieve my goal to become Fuhrer and the world is not going to end because you give in to something that makes you happy for once."

"Do you mean that?"

He laughed, "No, I am just trying to get into your pants. Again."

"I wouldn't put it past you…" She smiled.

"So are we both clear on this? I'm tired and my head is killing me. If you want to discuss this further it can wait until tomorrow morning."

"I am not discussing this in front of them." She said quickly.

"I wasn't planning on it. We will have plenty of time before work."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I assume this is going to be a regular thing, so why not start tonight? People in do relationships spend the night together?"

Hawkeye was briefly taken off guard, but then she should have guessed that his mind would come back to the subject.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I could always order you to, but I don't know if you're into that." She raised her hand to slap him and he dodged her skillfully.

Feeling good for the first time that day, Hawkeye looked at his office door.

"Should we save Hughes before they kill him?" She suggested.

Mustang shrugged, "I suppose it would be the responsible thing to do…"

"If they kill him we will have to fill out paperwork for it." She said, causing him to spring into action.

"Alright, that's enough. Let him go." Mustang looked around the room, "Where is Hughes?"

They all pointed to the corner where a mass of blue fabric groaned.

"Hughes?"

"Ugggghhh."

"We doubt there will be a reoccurrence of this incident, boss." Havoc said wiping his hands together. Hughes continued to groan unintelligibly in the corner.

"Well, I believe it is time to go home, gentlemen." Mustang announced.

They filed out of the office, each in much better spirits than when they had arrived. Mustang shut off the light and started to shut his door.

"R…oy…" Hughes started.

"Don't worry, I'll call Gracia and let her know you are going to be home late. Lock up when you leave." Mustang said as he shut his door. Hawkeye had waited for him, and despite the need to keep things low key, Mustang couldn't resist wrapping an arm around her as they headed for her room.

End.


End file.
